


Once Upon A Time

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Through the Years [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, becoming boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Can we tell people about us?" Cesaro asks, setting his book aside."Why?" Sheamus cranes his neck to see that he's reading a German translation ofGrimm's Fairy TalesOrThere comes a time for relationships to change. When that happens, decide what you are and scream it from the rooftops.





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for another Injuries Galore Fic coming up either today or tomorrow.

"Can we tell people about us?" Cesaro asks, setting his book aside. 

"Why?" Sheamus cranes his neck to see that he's reading a German translation of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. Setting his phone aside, he stares up at Antonio. 

It's a rare night that they're both off and have nowhere to be. They choose to just relax, hanging around Sheamus' apartment. It's nice to be out and busy but sometimes, time is best spent surfing the internet on the couch with your head in your partner's lap while he reads. 

Cesaro sits up, leaning on one arm of the couch. Sheamus just lays there, scouring social media with his head in Antonio's lap. It's not exciting but it's just where they both want to be. 

"Seth is suspicious. He knows I'm seeing someone but doesn't believe that it's a random person I met at the gym," Cesaro explains. "Apparently, I'm not the type to find romance with a random stranger- whatever that means." 

Sheamus blinks, trying to comprehend what Cesaro was sayig. 

"Repeat that?" Sheamus cocks his head.

"Seth keeps asking me who I'm seeing on the roster. He doesn't think that I would have anything serious with a man I met at the gym. " Cesaro sighs. "I don't understand that. Do I come across as that snobby?" 

"You're a bit European at times. I would have it no other way but some people may see that as snob." Sheamus shrugs, not really seeing Seth's point. "Why not tell him?"

"We're still casual." 

Sheamus glares. That was his answer? 

_We're still casual._

"I do not mean it that way." Cesaro rolls his eyes, gently rubbing the soft hair of Sheamus' mohawk. "I mean- we're not boyfriends. We're just two guys who are casually dating. Doesn't mean you're not important to me." 

It irritates Sheamus more than he cares to admit. He absolutely _loves_ Antonio. There's no doubt about that. 

It's been six months of almost exclusive dating. Cesaro's been on a few dates with someone else- some guy he met at the gym- but it hadn't worked out. 

Cesaro swore he liked Sheamus much more. 

_Sheamy, let me be frank. He was nice but he wasn't you._

"Can I ask you a strange question?" A lump forms in his throat. Sheamus _thinks_ he knows how Cesaro will respond but in the grand scheme of things, he just isn't sure. 

"Anything." Cesaro's brown eyes are full of concern and curiosity.

"Will you be my..." Sheamus swallows, the lingering word stuck in his throat. "My." The word is still stuck. "My boyfriend?" 

Sheamus isn't prepared for the way Antonio responds. His eyes are wide. His hands shake. He's also grins extra big .

"Darling, are you alright?" Sheamus asks, sitting up. "Do you need water? Anything?" He waves his hand in front of Cesaro's face, hoping for a reaction. 

He's still not responding. 

"Lucky I like you," Sheamus mutters, gripping Cesaro's face in his hands. He leans in, pressing his lips to Antonio. "The handsome prince usually is required to give the princess the kiss of life to bring them back. Does this count as a kiss of life?" 

Cesaro bursts into a peal of random laughter. After a second, his grin relaxes into something more _normal_. 

"Who are you calling princess?" he asks, nudging Sheamus with his elbow. He shakes his head. "You asked me to be your boyfriend." 

"Hopefully the answer is yes?" Sheamus hopes he isn't coming on too strong. 

"Sheamy, I can think of nothing better." Cesaro blinks back happy tears. "Don't know why I'm so emotional." He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Sheamus would never admit it out loud but he finds Cesaro's reaction _adorable_. 

One of the most endearing traits that Antonio possesses is his ability to see the world in such a way that made everything seem insanely special. Minor things suddenly became large and fabulous when Cesaro was around. 

Until he came around, Sheamus never took the time to enjoy the little things. He was always in such a rush. Now that's not the case and it's all because of Antonio. 

"Go ahead and tell who you want, Love." Sheamus kisses him once and then, a second time for good measure. 

"I do not deserve you," Cesaro murmurs, leaning into Sheamus. 

_No, Love. I don't deserve you._ Sheamus thinks. As he gazes to Cesaro, he is struck by happy his _boyfriend_ looks.   
_This is one of those moments that I will never forget._


End file.
